John Mogwai/Battle of Bracelets
John Mogwai 'also appears in Battle of Bracelets, but he's usually called John. He is one of the two new characters of Battle of Bracelets: Dark Shadows. He is the corresponding Golden Bracelet of the colour maroon, the Maroon Bracelet. Despite he doesn't have arms or legs in John Mogwai Land series, he has them in this game. He is one of the new heroes of Battle of Bracelets series, whose nemesis is still unknown. His main weapon is a Molotov Cocktail, who lets him attack with explosives in seconds. His main ability is Dark Form: his first stade of Dark Form makes him get an armor made of shadows, his second stade lets him turn into a dark mass and the last one, who makes him change his body or create a dark monster. Games Appearences Battle of Bracelets Series John usually appears in Battle of Bracelets to challenge Aingeru, but is he always accompanied by Tucker in his trip. His first appearance has been in Battle of Bracelets: Dark Shadows, in Disty Ville. Ainhoa and Pablo are challenged by him and Tucker, who wants to be sure that they are really Golden Bracelets and no enemies. After that, Drake challenges him to fight after knowing John and Tucker are also Golden Bracelets. He and Tucker are the ones who wait Ainhoa and Pablo when they go to Astonish World, but they have to fight against their Shadow forms (Shadow Pablo and Shadow Ainhoa). After Darkreon's waking up they go to Nocturnus City and wait for other golden bracelets. He is the first bracelet with a level over 100, the first who use 2-sub-level. He usually fights Aingeru, Pablo and Xavier to train and enjoy himself. He has the ability of avoiding the problematic fights. He also joins Aingeru in the Hades, where he goes to investigate the place but he often helps other Golden Bracelets. He is more distant of Tucker in the Hades because they "work very well together" but if they are always together they can be vulnerable. One of his last fights is in the Leo's Quest of the Hades, when he must try to defeat the guardian of Leo. He also fights against Aeacus in the Hades Death Palace who tries to kill him forever. Personality John is one of the most honest characters of Battle of Bracelets. He usually knows where the justice is or try to find it. But he's not very polite, he is very joking and he always makes Tucker laugh. He usually fights his problems and rarely find an impossible quest. He fights until the end without minding the obstacles. He is a good friend, he keeps secrets, help them... Aingeru, Alex, Pablo usually talk well about him but they sometimes argue him because of little things. He never erases a smile on his face. John is usually happy and in a good mood. He always need to help a person who is suffering something unfair. It's known that he has a girlfriend called Beth who is also the Silver Carmine Bracelet. He usually tries to solve the problems by instinct and sometimes he has problems because of using the first impression, and it makes him to get in arguments with Aingeru. John always try to be a strategist and it helped him a lot because he controls the situation very well. If he sees other strategies are going to fail, he will avoid to follow the strategy and make it how he thinks it's the best way. He usually is right with his strategy. Attacks, Powers and Abilities Attacks Abilities *Piro Phosphorus *Shadow Absorption Main Weapon *'Molotov Cocktail Main Ability *'Dark Form' *'Exploder Form' Gallery MogwaiAArtwork.png|John Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:John Mogwai Characters Category:Battle of Bracelets Category:Teenagers Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Golden Bracelets Category:Bracelets Category:Subpages Category:Alange's Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Original Articles Category:Alange's Things